100 ways to know you are overly obsessed with TT
by Tianimalz
Summary: Ever wonder how much you are into it? Read this and find out! [couldn't fit the whole Title in xD]


**I do NOT own Teen Titans or anything you notice (and blah blah blaaaaaaaah)**

**Note: Okay, I am sure somone else has probably already done one of these, but I just had to make my own version for the heck of it. **

**I did NOT take anyone esles ideas (or at least on perpose)**

**

* * *

**

**Top 100 ways to know you are overly obsessed **

**(or watch too much) with Teen Titans.**

1) When asked where your home work is, you reply, "My mutant worm ate it."

2) After you are caught snitching a cookie, you claim Mad Mod hypnotized you into doing it.

3) When asked why you didn't do a chore, you say "I was to busy tracking down Slade."

4) When going some where, you point to the sky and shout "TITANS GO!"

5) You fashion your hair like the Titans.

6) You dress like the Titans.

7) You refer to your sister as "Sister dear"

8) You hide in your basement trying to mutate silk worms.

9) When someone comes over to stay, you tell them they need to be 'instituted' and make them wear a pink dress, wig and eat a rubber chicken.

10) You make a cloak out of your blue blanket and wear it all the time.

11) When asked where your homework is you say; "Homework? Your earth ways are still strange to me; please inform me of what this 'homework' is."

12) You wear your hair in peek a boo style and clame to work for Slade.

13) You throw rocks at people then claim to have used your powers.

14) You meditate every day and get mad when you don't levitate.

15) When told to go to school you reply "Titans don't go to school."

16) You get on Google and learn everything you can about the Titans.

17) Your motto is "Fighting for truth, justices and the last slice of pizza!"

18) You wear sun glasses and won't let people see your eyes.

19) You dub your car "The T-car."

20) When someone sneezes you say "Glofka."

21) You get a pet worm and name it 'Silkie'.

22) You dye your dog green.

23) You accidentally call your pet "BB,"

24) You day dream about Titan guys/girls.

25) You hold up a Beast Boy/Robin action figure and claim it's your boyfriend.

26) You learn all your science by listening to Cyborg.

27) You study for that history test by watching the Mad Mod eps.

28) When someone talks about one scene of an eppie, you reply "OO I KNOW THAT EP!" and list its season number and title.

29) You met all your friends on Teen Titan Role Play boards.

30) You listen to the radio and say things like "Hey, that's a good Terra song." then rush to write a fic for it. (-cough- guilty -cough- )

31) You are always thinking up plots.

32) You make up the Titans future kids.

33) You know most of the people who write Teen Titan fan fics.

34) You get in Teen Titan couple conflicts.

35) You call your Tai Kwon Do teacher "Batman."

36) The principles office is known to you by "Slade's lair."

37) The first thing you say to someone is; "Seen that ep this morning?"

38) First thing you do in the morning is watch Teen Titans.

39) When asked your name you say the 'Terra Speech' (After Shock part 2)

40) You know all the eppies in order.

41) You force your boyfriend to dress like Beast Boy/Robin.

42) You become a vegetarian.

43) You become a Meat-O-Holic.

44) You make weird Jell-O foods with gummy worms in them and call it "Fungus"

45) You go to school and claim to have no memory of your past life... or math homework.

46) You call the prankster a "Clorg-Bag-Verible-Nelk."

47) You spend a weekend translating Tamaranian words.

48) You learn to laugh like Beast Boy.

49) You are banned from pastry shops after making sure Mother Mea Eye wasn't in any of the pies.

50) When told to do something by your mom, you reply "Yes mother mea eye."

51) You call the guy at the barber shop "Speedy."

52) You try to use hair gel as fast as Robin.

53) You wear the same cloths everyday and night.

54) You try concentrating on an animal so you can morph into it.

55) You think Slade's fashion advice should hit stores.

56) You learn Spanish so you can find out what Mas Y Menos are saying.

57) You call the cute guy at the fish store 'Aqua Lad'.

58) You change your last name to one of the following; Markov, Logan, Grayson, Stone, Roth.

59) You shave your eye brows like Starfire's.

60) You talk Tamaranian words without noticing.

61) You are still reading this and taking enjoyment.

62) When it's storming out, you run outside and scream "HI THUNDER! HI LIGHTNING!"

63) You are scared of puppets.

64) You call your brother 'Blood'.

65) You keep looking over the map of the solar system, when asked what you are doing you say "Trying to find Tameran!"

66) You are afraid that zit might become a horn.

67) You call that annoying girl at school 'Kitten'.

68) You were a button with the first letter of your name inscribed on it, on the front of your shirt.

69) You record the Titan theme song and put it on your cell phone as a ringer.

70) You point to the blonde girl at school and yell "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE TERRA!"

71) You stare at people and say "SLEEP" while trying to make them fall asleep. (Ep: Homecoming Part 2)

72) You call your dad 'Ding Dong Daddy'.

73) You name all the citzens of Jump city and remember who they all are.

74) When you see fireworks you run around screaming "THE GORDAINIENS ARE COMING!"

75) The first thing you tell someone driving your car is: "DONT GET KETHUP ON THE SEATS!"

76) When asked why your room is such a mess, you say "My beast within did it."

77) You call your twin 'Larry'.

78) You name your boat 'The T-ship'.

79) You stand on top of a car and scream "I LOVE TEEN TITANS."

80) You go into the hospital asking that if you where in a car crash if they would turn you into a Cyborg.

81) You are able to make a map of inside the Titan Tower… from memory.

82) You go scuba diving to see if you can find Aqua Lad's cave.

83) You have collected all the action figures and game cards.

84) You try to find the Titans phone numbers by looking their names up in the phone book.

85) You get all your friends to dress up as the Titans with you.

86) You buy that heart shaped box because it looks like Terra's.

87) You super blue a red rock to your forehead.

88) You think tights look cool.

89) You do your make up just like the female Titans.

90) You learn to talk like each Titan.

91) You paint your motor bike red and paint a green R on it.

92) You paint your car to look like the T-car.

93) You try to buy a rocket ticket to go to Tameran.

94) You write out your own eppies.

95) Your wall is covered in Teen Titan drawings and comic book strips (-whistles innocently-)

96) You make yourself a T-com.

97) You pretend to be in trouble and hope the Titans come to rescue you.

98) You dress up as Slade in hopes of getting the Titans to come... and try to think of a plan to escape incase they do.

99) You make a plasmas model out of clay and make him battle your action figures.

**100:**

**You can relate to most of this and laughed while **

**Saying: "I've done that!"**

* * *

Yeah, uh scary part is alot of this either I did or one of my friends didxD

Any hoot, I got bored and spent two days writing this and had fun. Thanks for reading!

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


End file.
